king_harkinianfandomcom-20200215-history
Bizarro Link
Bizarro Link is a form of Link who appeared in the Legend of Zelda TV series. He is a major enemy of Link and the King and Link gang. He is the Link equivalent of Brooklyn Mario. Biography Like the other Zelda bizarros, Bizarro Link was created in a DiC laboratory when Phil Harnage cloned the original Link and created a new form. He briefly became famous due to his role in DiC's Legend of Zelda adaptation, but this soon ended upon the show's cancellation in 1989. He then developed a hatred of DiC's Mario-related forms, especially Mama Luigi, as their shows were allowed to continue. After Super Mario World was canceled, however, Bizarro Link gave up on his rivalry with Mama Luigi and his forms. Bizarro Link remained content for many years after that, but in the mid-2000's, Mama Luigi became more popular than him due to the booming popularity of YouTube Poop. Out of jealousy, he resolved to kill Mama Luigi; however, he held no ill will against the CD-i Zelda characters at first. This changed, however, when King Harkinian attempted to murder Bizarro King. Bizarro Link rescued Bizarro King and warded Harkinian off with a powerful Shoop da Whoop and a little help from Bizarro Gwonam, but Bizarro Zelda was seriously injured in the battle. Zelda’s injuries were mainly caused by Bizarro Link’s own clumsy attacks, but Link was oblivious to this and swore to take revenge on the CD-i King and his friends. After getting a job as a truck driver for Robotnik's Ice Cream & Pingas, Bizarro Link launched his first assassination attempt against his enemies, using ice cream to trick King Harkinian into a high-speed car chase. He failed to kill the King, of course, and got hit by a train in the process. Dr. Robotnik subsequently fired Bizarro Link for destroying his ice cream, but not before forcing him to lick his balls as punishment. Adding Robotnik to his list of people to kill, Bizarro Link decided to recruit five other bizarros—Bizarro King, Bizarro Zelda, Bizarro Ganon, Bizarro Charlie Barkin, and Bizarro Fievel—to raid Hyrule Castle. At Hyrule Castle, Bizarro Link and his allies planned to retrieve Mama Luigi's whereabouts, as well as a "Destructo-Pingas" weapon to use against Robotnik, from the CD-i gang before murdering them. After incapacitating everyone in the castle with poison gas, Bizarro Link and his minions tied the King, Link, Zelda, Ganon, and Charlie Barkin up and tortured them by forcing them to watch bad YouTube videos and listen to Bizarro Ganon's singing. Unfortunately for Bizarro Link, Impa had escaped and informed Weegee, who came and killed him. He was then sent to the pit for all eternity. Appearance He looks like normal Link, but with black hair and thin eyebrows. He also wears a red undershirt and darker hat and vest. Personality Bizarro Link seems to be more authoritative and serious than CD-i Link, and seems to be evil. Like CD-i Link, he will sometimes eat his enemies, including Bizarro Ganon and Brooklyn Mario. He also has mood swings between shy, angry, scared, and aggressive. Trivia *He is the only Link form who is right-handed. *He also has the ability to lower his voice if he wants. *His first appearance in a YTP was Ice Cream for Dinner. Category:Bizarro Characters Category:People in the Form Wars Category:Evil Category:Forms of Characters Category:Characters Category:Link and King Show Category:Temperamental Category:Appears in the Mario Cartoons Category:Comic Characters Category:Warriors Category:Forms of Link Category:Gun Wielders Category:Males Category:TV Characters Category:King Harkinian's Enemies Category:Form Allies Category:Cannibals